


"What the fuck is Netflix and chill?"

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Series: Holtzbert Pranks [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cute, Erin gets made fun of, F/F, Food, Kinda fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, Pranks, they are so gay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin, the brilliant scientist and Ghostbuster extraordinaire, has no idea what Netflix and chill means. But her girlfriend (and the rest of the world) does. </p><p>Totally random piece where Erin basically just keeps using the phrase wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What the fuck is Netflix and chill?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after my first Holtzbert fic, and Erin and Jillian are in an established relationship, live together, and are madly in love with each other.
> 
> This was inspired by my girlfriend, who, the other day, asked me if Erin would know what Netflix and chill means and I was like "I MUST WRITE THIS" 
> 
> Again, this piece is very random, was way longer than I thought it was going to be, and was written very early in the morning. I basically let my brain run wild with the original idea and this is what happened.
> 
> It's still kind of funny and cute so I hope that you like it and thanks for reading!

The front doors of the bar were kicked open, and the four Ghostbusters emerged into the cool, New York air, wild grins plastered on all of their faces. Holtzmann held the ghost trap over her head, whooping uncontrollably and shaking the contraption up and down. Abby and Erin had their arms linked together and were both covered in ectoplasm (yet again) and laughing. Patty was laughing at everyone and colorfully recounting the appearance of the ghost. It was just another normal bust for the team.

 

The owner of the bar approached the women cautiously, eyeing the state of Abby and Erin and taking notice of the strange noises emitting from Holtz’s mouth. “Thank you, ladies. I couldn’t have done that without you. You really are amazing,” she said as she shook Patty’s hand, slightly in awe.

 

“You bet your buns we’re amazing!” Holtz yelled, elbowing Abby and throwing one of her arms over Erin’s shoulder. “We kicked gass!” she exclaimed. The bar owner gave her a questioning look, as did Erin. “Ghost ass,” Holtzmann said matter-of-factly.

 

“Ah. Of course,” Abby responded, laughing.

 

The five women talked for a few minutes more, until the owner excused herself inside and returned with a check for their services. “Thank you,” Erin said, extending her hand and taking the slip of paper from the woman. “If you ever need us again or you want to Netflix and chill with me or something, you know where to call!” Erin smiled at her brightly.

 

Everyone stared at her and Holtzmann gave a throaty, sarcastic laugh. “Uh-huh. Very funny, Gilbert.” She punched Erin’s shoulder somewhat lightly. “But, uh, I do believe that you’re...taken,” she growled, eyes narrowing a little.

 

“Yeah, baby, that ain’t funny. I mean, Holtzy’s right there,” Patty said, crossing her arms. The owner of the bar shot Erin a slightly bewildered look, laughed uncomfortably, and quickly went inside, closing the doors behind her.

 

Erin was confused. What was everyone talking about? Why had Jillian gotten kind of upset? Why was everyone staring at her like that? Her friends didn’t make sense a lot of the time. She knew that. So, this is probably just one of those moments, right?

 

“Um Erin,” Abby slowly said, interrupting Erin’s thoughts. “Did ya maybe want to explain what the hell that was? Are we trying a new type of sales pitch that none of us know about or something?”

 

“Okay, I honestly have no idea what is going on right now. What did I say that was wrong? Why are you guys acting weird?” Erin asked, looking at Jillian, who had removed her arm from her shoulder a while back. “How does us being together relate to what I just said to that woman?” She asked, puzzled. She reached over and slipped her hand into Jillian’s, hoping to garner an explanation from the engineer. Jillian laughed emphatically and kissed Erin’s cheeks, which were quickly turning bright pink.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

“Jillian, come on. Tell me.”

 

“Holtz, I think that we should just-” Abby started, but Holtzmann held a finger up to Abby’s mouth. 

 

“Nope. Too funny.” 

 

“What? What’s funny?” Erin asked hotly, stamping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms across her chest.

 

“Uh, nothin’, baby. Sorry, we’re just messin’ with you, girl.” Patty smiled and laughed. Holtzmann winked at her quickly, before Erin could see it.

 

“Wait. So I didn’t say anything wrong? You guy were just pretending I had?” Erin asked.

 

“Mhm,” Patty said, clapping Erin on the shoulder and then quickly removing her hand. “Ugh. You have got to shower. And you too, Abby. You guys are nasty.”

 

“I will gladly accompany Doctor Gilbert to the shower,” Holtzman said, handing the ghost trap to Abby and wrapping her arms around Erin’s waist.

 

“I assumed so, my dear,” Erin responded, laughing.

 

***

 

Later that night, after Erin (and Jillian) and Abby had thoroughly showered all the slime off of themselves, the four women sat on the couch in the fire station around Erin’s laptop, watching a horror movie and eating pizza. They loved debunking the movies’ theories about ghosts and they had made this activity a weekly ritual. However, no one loved the debunking more than Holtz. She was currently standing on the couch, boots and all, and gesturing furiously with her slice of pizza, going on about how apparitions couldn’t be contained in a cage that was not properly insulated, which the cage in the movie was not.

 

Suddenly, Erin’s phone rang and startled everyone, causing Holtz to drop her pizza. She shrugged, picked it up again, and ate it. “Oh, it’s my cousin,” Erin exclaimed, taking the call. The movie was turned back on, but quieter, and the three women listened to both Erin’s cheerful, casual conversation and the film for a few minutes. After some time, Erin's call began to wrap up. “Yes. Yes, I’ll tell her about it. We should Netflix and chill sometime. Bye!” Erin finished, smiling.

 

Holtzmann started choking on the big gulp of soda she had just taken, and Abby rubbed her forehead, sighing quietly. Patty was practically cackling with laughter at this point. “Mm, that’s fucked up,” she whispered quietly to Holtz, who began choking even harder.

 

“That doesn’t bother you, Holtzy?” Abby asked her friend, receiving a head shake and a grin in between coughs.

 

Erin put her hands on her hips and looked at her friends. “Okay, guys. Give it up! This is the second time today that you’ve laughed slash choked at my conversations with people! It’s not funny! What’s really going on?” She clenched her jaw and waited for someone to speak up. 

 

“Erin. Babe. Darling. My Cool Cat- actually ew, no, not that last one- we’re laughing at this stupid movie!” Jillian said, sliding closer to Erin and kissing her hand. She turned her face away from Erin to quickly hide a laugh. 

 

“Then why were you all looking at me?” 

 

“Because you were talking loudly? And you’re bootiful- haha see what I did there- and I like to look at my girlfriend?” Jillian responded innocently. “Now come on, let’s keep watching the movie. I can tell you every single wrong material that these dumbasses used in their crappy little scanner.”

 

***

 

Erin leaned against the counter in the firehouse’s kitchen, holding her coffee and gently tapping the side of the mug with her finger, deep in thought. She still wasn’t convinced that her team wasn’t laughing at her phone conversation yesterday. Jillian had clearly said no, but Abby and Patty had pretty much remained quiet. And yesterday morning, at the bar, Abby had wanted to get them to tell her what a phrase had meant. But what was the phrase? And then there was the whole ‘Erin, you’re taken’ thing from Patty and Jillian, and Abby had asked Jillian if she was bothered by something during the movie. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

 

“Patty?” Erin called, in a slow, contemplative tone, looking over at the woman sitting on a chair a few feet away from her.

 

Patty set her book down and looked over at Erin. “Yeah?”

 

“Would you ever wanna...I don’t know...Netflix and chill with...the mayor? Or Kevin?” Erin bit her lip in thought, watching Patty.

 

Patty’s eyebrows raised. “Uh...the mayor? That weird little dude is annoying, rude, and ugly as hell so nope. Not a chance. And Kevin? I mean, I don’t think so. Don’t really wanna do that.” Patty cocked her head at Erin inquisitively. “Do you want to? Are you leaving Holtzy because if you are, Erin, I swear to God-”

 

“No!” Erin quickly exclaimed. “No, I’d never want to do that with those guys. Or leave Jillian!” 

 

After an extremely uncomfortable line of questioning about why she had even asked the question and what her deal was, she finally was able to get away and leave Patty to her book. Erin walked over to her desk and  pulled out a small notebook from one of the drawers and wrote _ Netflix and Chill  _ at the top of one of the pages. She needed to write down her thoughts to try to clear her mind.

 

_ “Netflix and chill,”  _ she wrote, _ “is something that is only done with close friends. Very close friends. This is why the woman from the bar did not respond well, as we are not good friends. This is also why my friends (possibly) reacted when I said this phrase to my cousin, as she does not live around here and we are not friends or very close. I have to test this theory. Tomorrow, I will ask Abby to Netflix and chill, as we’re best friends. And hopefully, my friends won’t think I’m an idiot anymore.” _

 

Erin closed the notebook and nodded to herself, determined to carry out her grand plan the next day.

 

***

 

Erin found Abby up in Jillian’s lab, where the pair of them were filming various shots of a large, square, creepy-looking new invention and Jillian was describing every aspect of it to the camera. “As seen in this shot, the Faraday cage works closely with the metals used in the core of this device, affectionately named The Ghost Toast, which includes aluminum, steel and- hey, angel cake!” Jillian exclaimed, looking over at Erin and smiling, pushing her glasses onto her forehead.

 

“What are you doing, love?” Erin asked suspiciously, eyes taking in Abby with the camera still recording and the...Ghost Toast?

 

“Whelp, there’s a lot of radiation in this device, naturally. And because of this, there is an itty bitty chance that this radiation could seep out of the G.T. and cause memory loss problems. For me, most likely. Soooo, we’re filming this so that if I do forget everything, I will know how I made it and can later remake and improve it.” She had spoken all in one breath, and now she was breathing heavily, grinning with excitement. 

 

Erin rolled her eyes at this. Of course. It was so typical Jillian.

 

“Erin, was there something you needed? Do I need to vacate the room?” Abby asked, waggling her eyebrows at the couple. 

 

“No, don’t leave. But yes, I need something. I- Abby. I would really like to Netflix and chill with you later tonight, what do you say?” Erin asked quickly, eyes glued to the floor.

 

Holtzmann’s mouth dropped open and her glasses slipped off her forehead, clattering to the ground. Her facial expression changed to one of hurt and sadness and upon noticing this, Erin had an inward freak out. She’d fucked it up. Again. 

 

Abby looked at Erin, then at Holtz, then back at Erin. “Erin, look. I don’t know if you actually don’t know what that means. But it feels like you’re just pretending not to know. And the first two times it was funny, but now it just seems like you’re making fun of Holtzy or targeting her or something. So, please. Just stop.” Abby’s eyes never left Erin’s.

 

Erin hid her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, Jillian!” she cried, voice cracking a bit. “I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, I swear, but I have absolutely no idea what is wrong with saying Netflix and chill to my friends so please just freaking tell me what I’m saying wrong! What the fuck is Netflix and chill?”

 

Holtzmann’s face broke into a wide grin and she started laughing and she and Abby did their secret handshake. Abby was waving the video camera around screaming “I totally got it all! I caught it all!”

 

Erin looked up from her hands, tears of defeat in her eyes. She sat down on the floor and Holtz looked over at her, an expression of pity on her face. “Abby, shush now. We’ve dragged this out enough,” Jillian said, sliding down the wall to sit next to Erin.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Abby said, leaning against the corner of the table.

 

Jillian took Erin’s hands in hers and looked directly at her. “Babe, Netflix and chill basically means ‘let’s fuck,’” she said seriously. 

 

Erin moved her lips in a silent “oh.”

 

“And it was really funny when you said it to that random woman. So we wanted to see if you would continue to use it wrong without even noticing.  And then you said it to your cousin which was the best,” Holtzmann continued.

 

“And I knew that you didn’t know and I knew that you obviously weren’t trying to hurt Holtzy. I just kept it going for the camera. And she wasn't actually hurt by it at all. The glasses dropping and the facial expression? All for show. I’m very sorry, Erin. It was incredibly mean of us to laugh at you and make you feel like we were all making fun of you,” Abby explained quietly, walking over and standing above Erin, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Yeah. It was really mean. I apologize profusely, Erin. I feel really awful about it. I shouldn’t have done anything like that to you. I love you, okay? You know that, right? So again, I’m so sorry, babe,” Jillian whispered into Erin’s ear.

 

Erin sighed and remained silent for a few seconds, moving her eyes between Abby, who was still standing and watching Erin worriedly, and Jillian, who was hanging onto Erin’s waist like a monkey. Erin sighed once more. “Okay, that’s actually pretty funny,” she blurted out, grinning a little. “And Abs, I definitely want to see that video.”

 

Abby grinned down at her yes. “Haha yes! Absolutely!”

 

“But then delete it. Because I refuse to let that be my legacy as a scientist and a Ghostbuster,” Erin said, laughing loudly, standing up and pulling Holtzmann up with her.

 

“On another note, Erin, can I finish showing you the Ghost Toast?” Jillian asked her girlfriend, eyes flashing with excitement.

 

“Let me go show this video to Patty before I delete it,” Abby said, leaving the lab and closing the door behind her.

 

“Alrighty. Ghost Toast. Fill me in,” Erin said, rubbing her hands together.

 

Jillian looked at the lab door and listened to Abby's retreating footsteps. “Uh...y’know...Abby won’t be back in here for a long time,” Jillian slowly said, nuzzling into Erin’s cheek. “So...do ya wanna Netflix and chill?” she asked, smirking and winking at Erin.

 

Erin giggled. “My darling engineer, I would love to. But quickly, I have work to do,” Erin said, biting her lip and smiling.

 

Jillian tackled Erin to the ground and began to unbutton her blazer. “Alright, Gilbert. I’ll get you there in five minutes,” she growled into Erin’s ear.

 

Erin glanced at her watch. “Okay, Jillian Holtzmann, wow me. Time starts now!”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my dears! I really appreciate it and you guys make me so happy and I love you all and you mean the world to me! I hope you enjoyed this kinda batshit thing I have written and it made you smile or somethin'
> 
> I have no idea what corner of my brain the Ghost Toast came from, but let's roll with it.
> 
> I am still working on a 6 chapter Holtzbert piece that is currently handwritten, so I hope to be able to start typing and uploading it soon. Erin and Holtz are so cute together it literally kills me. 
> 
> I hope my writing wasn't too crappy for ya, and also, I would be happy to take ideas for ficlets or you can give me a phrase that I have to base a work on (always fun).
> 
> So again, thank you so much for reading! You are wonderful.


End file.
